Raincatcher
by Belldandy07
Summary: MoGlitch, BodieCoy! Bodie and Mo find themselves in the fight of their lives! Their lovers are in grave danger. Will Riptide's stud or Hi-Def's senior be able to save their loved ones? Or will the night swallow Glitch and Coy whole?


*Originally posted on DeviantArt, under the name PeorthMoon.*

Fandom: Dance Central/Dance Central 2 Pairing: Mo/Glitch (Main), Bodie/MacCoy Warning: THE FEATURED TEXT CONTAINS MALE/MALE ROMANCE. IF YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO MALE/MALE ROMANCE, PLEASE DO NOT READ THE FEATURED TEXT.

THE SAME APPLIES TO YOU IF YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO SEEING GLITCH WITH ANYONE OTHER THAN LIL T. IF YOU CANNOT STOMACH GLITCH BEING PAIRED WITH ONE OF THE GUYS, PLEASE TAKE YOUR LEAVE.

*Spidey: Coy's nickname for Bodie, inspired by Spiderman. Bodie's last name is a play on Peter Parker.

*Story elements were inspired by Resident Evil 5 and Square-Enix's 'The 3rd Birthday'.

* * *

><p>It was quiet. Too quiet.<p>

Bodie tried to suppress anxiety, sitting in between Mo and MacCoy. Glitch was on Mo's other side, cemented underneath the amber one's arm. The quiet, midnight environment, coupled with the presence of his friends, should've have silenced the Parker's fears. However, the mere presence of his friends only intensified the distress. He had a great deal to protect, and would be damned before the Devil caught him off guard.

They had been through a thousand wringers, worn to the bone. Their hearts weren't at ease, either. Torn and rattled by a longtime war, they physically ached for rest. A cricket symphony accompanied the night's fragile tranquility, along with the scents of rain. Restoration looked as if it was on the menu, thanks to the world's midnight blue cloak.

But for some reason, Bodie found it unbearably difficult to sit still.

Just as Mo held onto Glitch, he held onto Coy. The four of them sat around a bonfire, hoping to keep themselves warm throughout the night. Their eyes were uneasy, yearning for serenity but fearing the onslaught of lightning. "We've made it this far," the Parker said soothingly, caressing the top of Coy's head. The younger blonde snuggled into him, feeling as if they hadn't touched in years.

"And it looks like our supplies are on the up and up. We'll rest for a few more hours, then we'll be on our way."

"How much longer is this gonna take?" the one with amber eyes said, stroking Glitch's side. Mo's shadow had fallen unnaturally silent, and couldn't stop shivering. The young shadow paid no heed to his own condition, though. All of the shivering was for Mo, whom he was deathly worried about.

"I thought we were only a few miles from the base, yo! Can't take this much longer!"

"I know, I know," older blue eyes said, kissing the top of his lover's head. Coy peered into his eyes for a heartbreaking moment, heart sinking into an abyss. "We should only have a few more steps before..."

Before the crickets stopped playing.

"Sup?" younger blue eyes asked, noticing how Bodie's eyes had grown to the size of saucers. Bodie tightened his grip on Coy's waist.

"I don't know. Can't put my finger on it, but...the crickets. They've stopped!"

Lightning struck the Earth. The soil beneath them rattled with feverish intensity, threatening to draw them into the planet's core. Bodie's teammates rose to their feet, simultaneously prepped their firearms and attack the oncoming enemy: a swarm of unholy beasts, all equipped with the deadliest arsenal.

Rain was heavier than iron. The winds were merciless, the lightning knew no fear. Their enemies ignored all boundaries. Without a word, Mo and Glitch backed each other's play. Ammo was given as soon as it was needed. They had each other's back at all times, still able to cover Coy and Bodie's as well. "There ain't no end to these damn things," Gramma Phoebe's boy moaned, loading a shotgun.

"Ain't no sense in stayin' here, Spidey! We're gonna end up get ourselves skinned!"

Always uneasy whenever Coy wanted to take off, Bodie whirled around. A dozen of beasts launched an attack against the Parker, all of which were prevented by Mo's gunfire. "What're you doing?" the older blonde cried above the melee, eyes filled with fear.

Coy fired his shotgun into the air, frightening off an airborne brigade. "Gotta find out where these sons of bitches are comin' from!"

"I'll go with you," Glitch declared, speaking for the first time in hours. In an instant, Mo gave him a look that would've broken the Dragon Overlord's heart. In yet another heartbeat, Glitch gave him a look of the warmest reassurance.

"Don't cha worry, Momo. We're gonna be fine, I promise! I'll look after Coy!"

With that, the young blonde and raven dove into the fray. Bodie and Mo put everything they had into covering their teammates, warning the Devil not to touch either.

With the feet of lightning, the toprocker and breaker bolted into the unknown. Only the scarce information on their map led them, deeper into a rain-soaked nightmare. All fell quiet, with only the lightning, wind and thunder tormenting the human coil. Their hearts pounding out of fear for their soulmates, Coy and Glitch nervously paced uncharted territory. "Accordin' to this gadget from headquarters," Phoebe's boy said, glancing at his wrist map.

"Those bastards are comin' outta a nearby source!"

"If we find it," Glitch put in instantly, increasingly worried about Mo. Whenever the sun and moon were separated, the moon found it unbearably difficult to stand still. "How are we gonna ax it? Hope it ain't gonna take nothin' special!"

Neither one of them could speak another word. An ear-piercing shriek split through the air, cutting off further conversation. Emerald and baby blue gems rose to the rain-strewn heavens, soon greeted by another vicious onslaught. Airborne creatures of the night plunged from the skies all too soon, beginning a brutal assault.

_Damn it! Fucking damn it!_

Between the lightning, the hail storm, and the Devil's messengers, MacCoy found it impossible to see. Not to mention his shotgun abandoned him. Casting aside his jammed shotgun out of wrath, the blonde unsheathed a meager handgun-the only firearm he had left. But the night demons soon tore that out of his grasp, adding dozens of injuries to the ones he had already gained. "Damn it," blue eyes snarled, mouth full of blood.

"Glitch! Where are ya, yo? Speak out!"

_Told Mo I'd always protect 'im, no matter what!_

Glitch's response did nothing for Coy's nerves. The young raven's cries tore his heart apart, accompanied by the enemy's grating screeches. Phoebe's boy tried to unleash grenades but failed, clawed down by heartless, blood-hungry beasts. Glitch's loud, long 'help me' didn't exactly do him any favors, either.

_Ain't this a trip? Always been a failure. Ain't nothin' ever changed._

_Sorry, Spidey._

Bodie's smile was the last thing Coy saw.

* * *

><p>"Momo..."<p>

Any sign of distress from Glitch threw Mo into instinctive fury. Even a paper cut aroused instant response from the breaker's other half. "Bun," the Alomar said breathlessly, still firing off rounds at oncoming monsters.

"Where are ya? What's up?"

"Momo, I...I love ya, Mo..."

That elicited an instant 'aw, Hell no' from an enraged gunner. Bodie caught him by the arm before Mo could bolt, but the Alomar tore out of his grasp.

"Gotta get to 'im, man! Bun's in trouble! Coy probably ain't no better off! Shit keeps hittin' th' fan!"

"Sorry, Momo. Told ya I'd be right back."

Mo's voice, despite the night's Hell, was tender. "Don't chu worry 'bout anythin', babe. I'm comin'. Just wait for me, baby."

"Momo...they're takin' me somewhere. Don't know where I'm goin'. And Coy..."

Mo spoke of Coy's fate with his eyes.

Bodie's face became as white as paper.

"Love ya, Mo. Love ya, so much, and thanks fer lovin' me. I...I wanted t' marry ya...on my eighteenth birthday..."

With another 'aw, Hell no', Mo acknowledged the end of the conversation with devastating pangs. He and Bodie exchanged another glance before bolting into a region that had hardly been touched. Lightning brightened their path, carrying them where their halves had been moments before. There was no sign of Glitch, save for a familiar bunny charm Mo had bought him for his birthday.

And then, there was Coy's shotgun.

The cry of a heartbroken animal crushed the heavens. Mo, with even more pangs, realized it had come from Bodie. The Parker had taken Mo's lifelong friend into his arms, cradling him as a mother cradled a newborn. He paid no more attention to the hailstorm, or Hellfire.

There was only the beauty, stirring within his arms.

"Sorry, Bo. Looks like I let ya down again."

"You've never let me down," a tearful gunner said, kissing the other's cheeks. The mere look on Bodie's face crushed Coy's heart, but at the same time, it infused his blood with refreshing, soothing rapture.

"Oh, I never should've let you out of my sight. Forgive me, blue eyes. I'm so sorry..."

"Ey, ey, ey. No cryin'. Never deserved ya anyway. You were always too good fer me."

"Don't you dare say that, ever again! There's no one I'd rather love than you!"

"Take care of Mojo fer me, Spidey. 'N find Glitch. Ya gotta. Don't want Mo t' feel th' same thin' I'm feelin', goin' away from you."

Younger blue eyes fell limp. Diamonds fell onto a silent face, but none of them were from the obsidian heavens.

"Coy..."

With Mo at his back, heart heavier than steel, Bodie bowed his head. He clutched the hands of his beloved, threw his head back and-

* * *

><p>"You boys done yet? Dinner's on in the lobby!"<p>

"I think we're good to go," a beaming Parker said, in response to an Aubrey standing in the doorway. Sitting in room 204 of the Hyatt, gunners ran a last-minute check over their data-then shut the game off. "About time," the redhead said, hands on her hips. With a fond smile, she left her friends to their devices.

_Morons and their games. I'll NEVER understand._

"Well," Riptide's male half said, rolling up his controller. His doting eyes swept over his teammates, filled with maternal adoration. "That was a riveting round, wasn't it?"

"Th' HELL it was," Phoebe's favorite boy snarled, eyes glistening with a tiger's fury. Meanwhile, Mo and Glitch had their eyes glued to each other, beaming as if they hadn't seen each other in decades.

"Those raggedy ass bastards took Glitch off to who-knows-where!"

"Which leads me to my point for the evening," Bodie said, holding up a finger-and still pleasantly calm. "Coy, would you mind explaining what that was all about?"

Innocence transformed Coy's eyes into the eyes of a doe. "What cha talkin' about, gorgeous?"

"I'm referring to all that stuff you said, right before you died in my arms," Riptide's blonde beauty said, losing his grip on his normally serene demeanor. He and Coy rose to their feet, swept their coats off the couch-

"What on Earth was all that about you not deserving me?"

"I don't, man! Whoever said a former crack addict and whore deserved a bodacious babe like you?"

"For your information-"

Neither Mo or Glitch got to hear Bodie's testimony. The Parker had slammed the door behind himself, leaving Hi-Def on their own. The confrontation continued Dance Central 2's deejay and Riptide's stud went on, and would probably continue at the dinner table. And then, perhaps it would lead them into-

Amber eyes and emerald eyes grinned.

"Sorry fer leavin' ya behind," Mo's breaker said, bowing his head with rose-red cheeks. He pushed wisps of his black hair behind his ear, in a sure sign of explosive shyness. Mo encased the other in a soft, aromatic hug, treating Glitch to scents he could not describe.

"Ah, ain't no big deal. Bodie 'n I are gettin' ya back anyways."

"Coy can't play anymore," Hi-Def's junior whimpered, cheeks taking on a brighter shade of red. Mo had brought his face so close to his, their lips brushed whenever they spoke.

"Sure he can. Some villager might take pity on 'im and revive 'im. Ya never know."

"Momo..."

Glitch buried his head into the other's warm chest. "Thank you."

"Don't cha worry 'bout anythin'. We're all gonna get ya outta th' mess ya threw yerself into."

The breaker's cheeks were hot enough to fry eggs. And with those hot red cheeks, Glitch peered deep into Mo's amber eyes.

"That's not what I was gettin' at. Thank you...for...bein' so worried about me. Fer gettin' so upset. It...it makes me sad, but...really, REALLY happy at th' same time. I know, that if I were ever to end up in that kinda danger for real, you'd..."

"Told ya a thousand times, baby. Ya got on me lock."

"I love ya, Momo-chan."

Mo blinked.

Five minutes later, the others found out Hi-Def wasn't going to dinner.

Mo would call for room service later.

* * *

><p>"For the tenth thousandth time, I love you! Why can't you just accept my feelings?"<p>

"Don't wanna! Ya love me too much! Gramma would smack yer sorry ass for lovin' me!"

"I beg to differ, Coy! Get out from behind that curtain and let me love you, dammit!"

"Boys," Emilia and Aubrey said simultaneously, shaking their heads. Taye, sitting in between her niece and one of DC's many fans, rolled her eyes.

"What is it about that dumb game they're playin'? Mo 'n Glitch ain't showin' up, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee are in some dumb soap opera-"

"Perhaps I should find out for myself," a grinning Angel cut in, hoping Oblio still had the same phone number.


End file.
